Mafia:  Mario version
by koopa2pa
Summary: Mario and 29  a lot, I know  of his friends have been invited to compete against each other in the game of Mafia.  Which side will emerge victorious?  Townies, Neutral, or Mafia?  Based of a story by Charmy Bee.
1. Introduction

So, I'm going to post a "Mafia" Fan Fic I've begun (and I've gotten a good way through it too!). This one has thirty characters. Charmy Bee's written a Mafia Fan Fic as well, and that one is probably better than mine. I'll update when it seems people are interested. Here are some of the roles involved:

Copier: Borrows another player's role.

Disabler: Allows the user to make another person unable to use their ability for one day.

Vote Disabler: Is allowed to make one person not vote for the entire day.

Scanner: Learns whether another player is a Townie, Mafia, or Neutral.

Note: There is also a false scanner, who finds out the role of a player, but if they're a Townie, it shows up as Mafia, and vice versa. The neutral appears as a Townie as well.

Protector: Can protect another person for one night from Mafia killings and Neutral killings. Can only use the ability a set number of times.

And a secret one that comes into play later.

And a fun hint: I


	2. The game begins!

Shy Guy: Hello once again, and welcome to _Mafia_! I'm Shy Guy, your host, and we have a wide variety of characters from the Mario series will be competing against each other! The way the game works is that there will be 20 people who are "Townies," or basically, the good guys. Additionally, there will be 9 "Mafia" or bad guys. And there will be one neutral, or person in the middle, who can eliminate one person per night. Every day, the Townies and Mafia will be able to vote off one person. The catch is that the townies don't know who the other people are, but the Mafia know who they are. Nobody but the Neutral knows who the Neutral is. The Townies win if the last two people left are townies. The Mafia win if the last two people are from the Mafia or there is one Townie and one Mafia. And the Neutral wins if he/she makes it to the top two. Each night the Mafia and Neutral can each eliminate one person. The "Godfather" of the Mafia is the person who tells me, Shy Guy, who will be eliminated. He/she makes the final decisions. But now, let's bring out the cast!

The thirty characters all walk up to the hotel in which they'll stay. It's somewhere in the heart of Desert Land. The characters include:

Boo, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Birdo, Buzzy Beetle, Chauncey, Daisy, DK, Fawful, Goombella, Sir Grodus, Iggy, Kamek, Lakilester, Larry, Lemmy, Ludwig, Luigi, Mario, Midbus, Morton, O'Chunks, Peach, Roy, Toad, Triclyde, Waluigi, Wario, Wendy, and Yoshi.

Shy Guy: We've got fifteen rooms booked. Each person will share a room with the person alphabetically next to each other, unless, of course, you guys would like to make some changes.

Room 1: Boo, Bowser

Room 2: Bowser Jr., Birdo

Room 3: Buzzy Beetle, Chauncey

Room 4: Daisy, DK

Room 5: Fawful, Goombella

Room 6: Grodus, Iggy

Room 7: Kamek, Lakilester

Room 8: Larry, Lemmy

Room 9: Ludwig, Luigi

Room 10: Mario, Midbus

Room 11: Morton, O'Chunks

Room 12: Peach, Roy

Room 13: Toad, Triclyde

Room 14: Wario, Waluigi

Room 15: Wendy, Yoshi

Shy Guy: Let the switching begin!

Birdo: Wendy, let's switch. I'd rather room with Yoshi than Bowser Jr. And I think you'd rather be with your brother.

Wendy: Fine. I would never want to room with that loser! (referring to Yoshi)

Boo (to Buzzy): Let's switch. King Boo would have my head if I let anything happen to Chauncey!

Buzzy: No way! I'm not rooming with Bowser!

Boo: Chauncey, get Bowser to switch with you, Okay? Remind him that you cry all night.

Chauncey: Goo goo!

Chauncey: Goo goo goo!

Boo: Bowser, he'd like to switch rooms. He cries all night.

Bowser: Definitely!

Midbus: Goombella, switch rooms with me. It would be the honorable thing to do.

Goombella: Who cares about honor? But I'll switch. I don't want to be caught dead with Fawful!

Peach: DK, switch with me. Do it for the princess?

DK: Fine. DK switch with Peach…

Triclyde Head 1: Heeeeyyyy Luuuiiiiiigggggiii… waaaaannnnaaaa trrrraaaaadeeee?

Triclyde Head 2: Yooooouuuuu woooooonnnnn'tttttt iiitttttt….

Luigi: Sure, as long as you stop talking like that.

Shy Guy: It looks like everyone's stopped talking. Let's post the final roomings:

Room 1: Boo, Chauncey

Room 2: Bowser Jr., Wendy

Room 3: Buzzy Beetle, Bowser

Room 4: Daisy, Peach

Room 5: Fawful, Midbus

Room 6: Grodus, Iggy

Room 7: Kamek, Lakilester

Room 8: Larry, Lemmy

Room 9: Ludwig, Triclyde

Room 10: Mario, Goombella

Room 11: Morton, O'Chunks

Room 12: DK, Roy

Room 13: Toad, Luigi

Room 14: Wario, Waluigi

Room 15: Birdo, Yoshi

Shy Guy: Go off to your rooms! And I forgot to tell you, some of you have special abilities that can be used! There are two cloaks outside your rooms so that you can come to my room on the top floor and tell me that you'd like to use your ability!

*Room 1*

Boo: So, cousin Chauncey. You ready to win this?

Chauncey: Goo Goo Gaa!

Boo: You're ready but wish you had an ability? Me too.

*Room 2*

Wendy: I really didn't want to get stuck with you, little bro. But I did. So now, you're gonna ignore me, and I'm going to ignore you. Got it?

Bowser Jr.: What about an alliance?

Wendy: I don't want one.

Bowser Jr. (private interview): Hmph. I think Wendy's a Mafia…And a meanie!

*Room 3*

Buzzy Beetle: You suspicious of anyone yet?

Bowser: Of course. Why would I tell you though?

Buzzy: Because right now, I'm not suspicious of anyone yet.

Bowser: OK, how about Triclyde? Switching with Luigi seemed to have no purpose, other than getting to room with Ludwig.

Buzzy: Then doesn't that make Ludwig shoot up on your list of suspects too?

Bowser: Yeah, but Triclyde's the one using strategy so far. Ludwig's farther down on my list.

Buzzy: Makes sense.

*Room 4*

Daisy: We've got a girl alliance, don't we?

Peach: Of course we do! Why else would I have switched?

Daisy: To get away from Roy?

Peach: That too. But tonight, maybe we shouldn't vote anyone out. It's too early to go by suspicions.

Daisy: I was just about to suggest the same thing! The two of us are going to the final two!

*Room 5*

Midbus: I shall do the honorable thing and support what Fawful, my master says, first. Then I will oppose whatever Bowser, my rival, says second.

Fawful: I have agreement!

*Room 6*

Grodus: Calculating best strategy…go with the flow.

Iggy: No alliance, then?

*Room 7*

Kamek: What are your thoughts, Lakilester?

Lakilester: I think you're the perfect candidate for the Mafia. Smart yet evil. I'm voting for you tonight.

Kamek: Fair enough. But there's no way you'll get the supporters to take me down!

*Room 8*

Larry: It's lucky that we're in the same room. You wanna form an alliance?

Lemmy: Eenie meenie minie mo!

I form an alliance with little bro!

Larry: Lemmy's a little…off his rocker.

*Room 9*

Ludwig: Triclyde, you've put me in a bit of a tough spot! Now people are sure to vote us out first and second!

Triclyde head 2: But if we're townies, then they won't vote you off…

Ludwig: I better hope you're a townie. If not, they'll vote me off next! What were you thinking? It's a suicide mission! I'm suspicious of you!

Triclyde head 3: Why?

Ludwig: Because I have to be. It's perceptual. It's my only hope of surviving the second elimination.

*Room 10*

Mario: Mario is great!

Goombella: And Mario votes Ludwig!

Mario: Mario votes Iggy!

Goombella: Mario votes Ludwig!

Mario: Mario votes Wendy!

Goombella: No! Arrgh! Why did I room with such an idiot…?

*Room 11*

Morton: It seems that this is an unusual, strange, and unique room.

O'Chunks: Eleven is my lucky number, laddie! I'll win! I better align with you! You're my lucky roommate!

Morton: I guess, suggest, put forth that you might not want to go with number eleven so much…

*Room 12*

DK: DK smash competition!

Roy: DK, please tell me you realize that that won't do anything, right? And I'm stronger than you, anyways.

DK: Roy weak! DK strong!

Roy: Why, you little! I'll take you!

Roy and DK start beating each other up.

*Room 13*

Toad: Luigi, why are you here?

Luigi: I switched with Triclyde. Anything to not have to room with Ludwig.

Toad: Fair enough.

*Room 14*

Wario: Waluigi, you're-a gonna do whatever the Great Wario says, right!

Waluigi: NO! Waluigi-a hate you!

*Room 15*

Yoshi: Yoshi go use ability now!

Birdo: How do you know if you have an ability?

Yoshi: It tell Yoshi before game!

Birdo: Oh darn…what's your ability?

Yoshi: Yoshi no tell. Birdo could be Mafia!

Yoshi runs off.

(Some time later)

Voice on loudspeaker: Yoshi cannot use his ability today!

Yoshi: Wah!

*Room 15*

Yoshi: Yoshi no want to talk about it. Who say Yoshi no can use ability?

Voice on loudspeaker: Come to Shy Guy's Room!

*Shy Guy's Room*

Shy Guy: Now you can vote for someone to leave, or you can vote for no elimination. Right now, you need 16 votes to eliminate someone. Let's start!

Bowser: Let's get rid of Triclyde. He's clearly a Mafia. Why else would he change rooms?

Triclyde head 1: Toooooooo geeeeeetttttt riiiiiidddddd offfff Tooooooaaaaaadddddd, offffffff cooooouuuuurrrrrsssssseeeee!

Ludwig: I support my father's opinion. Triclyde's on a suicide mission as a Mafia!

Goombella: I vote Ludwig. He's too clever.

Mario: I-a vote Lemmy!

Lemmy: Mario's stupid, Mario's dumb.

I vote for him, so his game shall be done!

Larry: Lemmy says he votes for Mario. And I'm going to vote with Ludwig and Dad. Triclyde's too suspicious.

Lemmy: Isn't it obvious what I have just said?

I vote for Mario, again and again!

Iggy: I apologize for my brother's horrible couplets.

Bowser Jr.: No! I vote Wendy, 'cause she's a meanie!

Shy Guy: That's three for Triclyde, one for Ludwig, and one for Wendy. It's also one for Lemmy and one for Mario.

Daisy: Let's not rush anything. I vote no elimination.

Peach: I second that!

Grodus: Calculating…That's something a Mafia would say. I cast my vote for Daisy.

DK: DK vote Roy!

Roy: And I vote DK!

Shy Guy: Looks like some room-mate rivalry. Three for Triclyde, and one for Ludwig, Wendy, Mario, Lemmy, Daisy, DK, and Roy. Two No elimination votes.

Fawful: Ludwig's a fink rat! And I want him gone!

Midbus: Excellent. I support my room-mate's motion.

Shy Guy: Triclyde and Ludwig tied at three. Wendy, Mario, Lemmy, Daisy, DK, and Roy have one.

Triclyde head 2: Weeee'lllll voooootttttteeeee fooooorrrrrr . Toooooo saaaavvvvveeee .

Toad: Triclyde insulted me earlier. He should leave.

Buzzy Beetle: I support Bowser. I think he knows what he's doing. Let's get rid of Triclyde.

Shy Guy: Triclyde at five, Ludwig at four, Wendy, Mario, Lemmy, Daisy, DK, and Roy at one.

Lemmy: I take back what I said, rescind what I spoke. And Triclyde gets my very new vote!

Morton: In spite of his dumb, stupid, horribly-rhymed couplets, he's right. Triclyde's shifty. He'll get my vote.

Grodus: Likelihood of Daisy being eliminated… 0.0001%. I shift my vote to Ludwig.

Shy Guy: Triclyde at seven, Ludwig at five, Wendy, Lemmy, DK, and Roy at one. Still two no-eliminations.

Birdo: I've worked with Triclyde before, and you've got it all wrong! Ludwig should go home!

Kamek: Umm…I might get fired if I don't go with Triclyde…

Mario: I change my vote to…wait who was it again?

Goombella: Ludwig.

Mario: Ludwig!

Shy Guy: Triclyde at eight, Ludwig at seven, Wendy, Lemmy, DK, and Roy at one. Two no-eliminations.

Peach: I think I've seen enough to make a vote. Goombella's taking advantage of Mario's stupidity to control his vote. She's probably a Mafia.

Daisy: I'll change my vote as well.

DK: I'm sorry, Roy. I change my vote to Ludwig.

Roy: Me too, DK. Goombella, go home.

Shy Guy: Triclyde and Ludwig at eight, Goombella at three, Wendy at one.

Birdo: I'll re-think my vote. Let's change that to Goombella…

Luigi: Goombella seems like the best option at this point.

Goombella: Wait! Hold on! Why are they all of a sudden changing their votes? I change my vote to Birdo!

Yoshi: Hey! That not nice! Goombella get Yoshi vote!

Shy Guy: Right now, we've got Triclyde at eight, Goombella and Ludwig at six, and Wendy and Birdo at one.

Bowser Jr. Wendy's not going home. So I'll go with Triclyde, just like my dad!

Iggy: Goombella, you seem to be trying to come up with a nonexistent defense to save yourself. Goombella gets my vote.

Triclyde head 3: Iiiiittttt ssssseeeeeeemmmmmmmmsssss ttttthhhhhhaaaaaat ttttttthhhhhheeeeee ttttiiiiiiidddddeeeeesssss hhhhhhaaaaaaaavvvvvvveeeeee … !

Shy Guy: Triclyde's got nine, Goombella at eight, Ludwig at five, and Birdo at one.

Boo: I should make a move. Let's go with Goombella! She's suspicious.

Chauncey: Goo!

Boo: He means that he goes with Goombella as well.

Chauncey gives a thumbs-up.

Shy Guy: Now it's Goombella at ten, Triclyde at nine, Ludwig at five, and Birdo at one.

Goombella: Come on guys, you've got to believe me! Birdo's a Mafia!

O'Chunks: I'm not gonna sit around any longer! That Goombella lassie's a puppet master! And if there's one thing I don't like, it's puppet masters. I'll be vote eleven!

Lemmy: After what I've heard, I'll make a change.

Let's get rid of Goombella the strange!

Goombella: Believe me! Lemmy's changed his vote twice! He must be a Mafia! I'll change my vote to him!

Shy Guy: Goombella's got twelve, Triclyde has eight, Ludwig has five, and Lemmy has one.

Lakilester: Oh, silly Goombella. You've changed your vote twice as well. You're just lookin' for a reason to vote him out. Goombella, Lucky number thirteen votes for you.

Wario: Hmph. I don't see what you're tryin' to do. Goombella seems logical to me, just lookin' for answers. I'll vote for Triclyde, _he_ seems shifty.

Waluigi: I know Wario's wrong! Vote Goombella!

Shy Guy: Goombella has fourteen, Triclyde at nine, Ludwig at five, Lemmy at one.

Wendy: I won't hold my silence any longer! I vote Goombella!

Larry: Let's see if Goombella's a Mafia. I'll vote for her too. Change my vote from Triclyde.

Shy Guy: That's enough. Let's see what Goombella really was…Here's her profile for the game.

Goombella: You are a TOWNIE with no ability.

Goombella: I told you so! And now you Townies are already down a member!

*During the night, in Shy Guy's room*

?: I want ? gone, Shy Guy.

Shy Guy: OK. ? will be leaving at the start of tomorrow. I'll be waiting for the Mafia to come give me their verdict next.

(time passes)

?: I want to eliminate ?.

Shy Guy: ? will be gone in the morning. In the meantime, you should get some sleep. I will too.

Characters left:

Boo, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Birdo, Buzzy Beetle, Chauncey, Daisy, DK, Fawful, Sir Grodus, Iggy, Kamek, Lakilester, Larry, Lemmy, Ludwig, Luigi, Mario, Midbus, Morton, O'Chunks, Peach, Roy, Toad, Triclyde, Waluigi, Wario, Wendy, and Yoshi.


End file.
